Doppelganger Parade
by Mavrick-17
Summary: A Strike Witches experiment gone wrong, creating an Alternate Universe Some lemons and odd pairings. See the official cover and others at /art/Doplerganger-Cover-422297624
1. Episode 1 New Arrivals Part 1

PLEASE NOTE: I do not own any strike witch material. I only wish to claim the male counterparts that are in this story.

Doppelganger Parade

A Strike Witches experiment gone wrong

"Ok, ladies stand back, cross your finger and pray this works." A scientist said as he threw a switch. A large Stargate like ring actived, bringing a blue portal into view.

"Ok major, launch the prob." He said.

Mio gently held up a small model of a Japanese Zero and threw it, the engine kick started as soon as it was air-born. It flew in to the portal. Minna watched on a small TV what the remote controlled camera was picking up.

"Everything looks ok major. Ready to proceed into the past." She announced.

Everyone cheered. They had all heard about this new time gate. It had giving them a scene of gleaming hope. Because if they could go back in time; they could coordinate an attack and destroy the first and only Neuroi hive.

Suddenly, an alarm blared. Something had gone wrong, the portal turned from a light color into a bright white and turned into a whorl pool. The portal began to suck everything in.

"Get back girls." Charlotte shouted. The scientist franticly tried to shut the portal down but failed to do so, because the portal sucked him in. He let out a cry of agony as he was pulled in. The portal began to spark and imploded, but not before the girls thought they heard more than just one male scream.

The implosion killed the lights and then an explosion of air flew everyone across the room.

"Is everyone all right?" Mio coughed.

Everyone groaned.

"I think so." An unfamiliar male voice said.

"Same here." said another one yawned.

"Yo, 'Lizard breath'." One spoke teasing.

"Shut up! Stop calling me that." Said Texas accented voice

"How about a little electricity, lieutenant?" Said a heavily German accented voice.

"Sergeant, are you all right?" came a gruff voice

"I think so, the grounds very strange. It feels like I landed on something soft, like a pillow or a…girl?" stated a soft timid voice

"Get your hands off of them." Shrieked Yoshika.

"What the hell's going on here?" Exclaimed Minna and a male voice.

"Ok, get someone get the lights." Said a young male voice.

"God, give thee light." Said a voice, apparently belonging to the Texas sergeant

A ball of light came out from a hand held out in front of Mio. The little ball of organ light reviled a young boy's face in front of her. He had a small scar running down his right check

"Aaah." They both exclaimed as the light went out.


	2. Episode 1 New Arrivals Part 2

The Door opened letting in a blinding light. There stood Sanya and Eila. Sanya turned the lights. The Strike Witches saw that they were not alone in the room. Scattered around with them where eleven new bodies, these new bodies were boys. Six of them wore uniforms similar to Charlottes, two were dressed similar to Minna, another was dressed like Erica the last two seemed to be wearing trench coats similar to that of an Orussian army soldiers. The two Orussains got up. The witches now realized the two Orussians were in fact girls. One had on an officer's hat, the other her hair up in a ponytail. The two glanced around. One dusted herself off as the other spoke in Russian.

"We're surrounded, major, what are your orders?"

"Be prepared." One of the men in a US uniform answered in Russian shading his eyes.

"There's no need to speak in a different language, we're all good guys hear. Commander Minna Wilcke." Minna responded.

"Tom Watson, US Army Ranger, 1st Magic Division." Said one of the US uniformed men. He was sitting with his arms behind him glancing around.

"Tyler Grace, call me Grace, I'm with the US Army, 1st Magic Division." Said one that had land flat on his face.

"Sergeant Michael Taylor, Same division as Grace and Watson. And Please, Call me Mike." Said the texan was helping up a bronze skinned US solider.

"And this man is who we call Big Johnny. His is a Navaho Indian. And that all you really need to know."

"Hello." He appeared to be the gruff voice they had all heard earlier.

"I'm Captain Ricky Strat, and this is my brother Sam, rank of sergeant." Said a young US solider with his hand on the shoulder of a boy who was just a little shorter than him.

"It is a please to meet you all." His voice seemed timid at first. He then turned to Yoshika.

"I wish to apologize for earlier."

Her face turned bright red.

"This is Coronal Luke Vun-Strikhelm, First Lieutenant Eric Adler, and this is Private Hans Brandt." Tom indicated the Boys in Karsland styled uniforms. Luke was dressed like Erica and had a black eye patch over his right eye. He then point to the two girls.

"As for the two females over there they are Irina and Faina Chepelskii, twins from Russia."

"Don't you mean Orussia?" Eila asked

"No! We're from Russia you stupid girl." Faina said. Her Russian accent was thick and heavy.

"How is Karsland?" Gertrud asked before Eila could speak

"What is this 'Karsland' you speak of?" Luke asked.

"Um…Why don't you show us a map of where we are?" Tom suggested.

"Good idea." Mio said

The twenty two of them walked into the map room. Minna brought up a map of the world. All of the new magic users gasped when they saw how much the world was different then the world they knew.

"What the hell happened to the fatherland? Why has Glorious Germany become this Karsland?" Eric stated.

"Screw the fatherland, what the hell happen to the USA?" Grace asked.

"USA?" Charlotte asked.

"The United States of America." Ricky answered.

Too speed things up about after much debate over what countries where which and who these new member of the Britannia guard would be fighting, the new comers Formed the 601st Airborne Magic Unit.

US Troops

Major Tom Watson (17)

- US Army Ranger

- 1st Magic Division

- Earth magic

- Black dog

- Ōkami tsume (wolf claw)

Lieutenant Tyler Grace "Grace" (16)

- US Army Ranger

- 1st Magic Division

- Electric magic

- Grey Wolf

- Rakurai (lighting strike)

Sergeant Michael Taylor "Mike" (17)

- US Army

- 1st Magic Division

- Minister in training

- Fire magic

- Komodo dragon

- Kaen bakudan (fire bomb)

Private Big Johnny (19)

- US Army

- Native Unit

- Spiritual magic

- Grey wolf

- Shōkan seishin (spirit summoning)

- Kasai (fire)

- Mizu o (water)

- Fūryoku (wind)

- Kōri (ice)

- Iwa (rock)

Captain Ricky Strat (18)

- US Army

- 1st Magic Division

- Light magic

- White Wolf

- Akarui hikari (blight light)

Sergeant Sam Strat (15)

- US Navy, now US Army

-1st Magic Division

- Water magic

- Grey wolf

- Teppōmizu (flash flood)

German Troops

Colonel Luke Vun-Strikhelm II (17)

- Former high commanding coronal of Nazi Germany, former guard at death camp, eventual went soft slowing allowing a Jewish family to escape. After they were kill sent to POW camp escape with what was left of the 1stMagic Division. Escaped with the remaining six of the Magic division and Eric and Hans.

- Foresight eye of death

- Black Cat

First Lieutenant Eric Adler (15)

- POW Prison guard, Escaped with the remaining six of the Magic division and Luke and Hans.

- Regular magic

- Grey wolf

Private Hans Brandt (15)

- POW Prison guard, Escaped with the remaining six of the Magic division and Luke and Hans.

- Regular magic

- Brown Eagle

Russian Survives

Irina Chepelskii (16)

- Faina's twin, lost family when Nazis attack village

- Winter magic

- Wolf

- Fubuki

- Tsuin mō fubuki

-Mind reading

Faina Chepelskii (16)

- Irina's twin, lost family when Nazis attack village

- Winter magic

- Wolf

- Fubuki

- Tsuin mō fubuki

- Water control


	3. Episode 2 The Power of the Wolves Part 1

Episode 2

Reviled: The Power of the Electric and Striatal Wolf

Rating: Teen (16)

It had been two weeks since the 101st arrived in the dimension in which females were stronger magic users rather than their original dimension where powers where a little more balanced in genders. The 101st had mastered the use of Striker units, both air and land.

It was soon discovered that Grace was more effective a radar and radio officer and night patrol craft rather than a regular fighter. So every night armed with a light weight Lewis Machine Gun he would fly with Sanya. He found that he worked well with Sanya as they both had an a few common interest including music. While they flew she would ask him questions about his home in the USA. He told her just about everything about himself. The Bombing of Pearl Harbor, the Invasion of Normandy, the ambush and the time spent in the POW camp.

He also talked to her about his life back home on Massachusetts. His mother baking, his father's carpentry, his best friend before he died at Pearl, his closest female friend who he told Sanya he had a crush on her but he never acted on it. She suggested he write her a song. He blushed saying he cann't play anything, he had a horrible singing voice and he had stage fright. After listening to him hums a few bars of _Over There_, She offered to help him write a song for her. Saying he had a nice voice so's long as he didn't try to sing too high, in other words he was a baritone. She flew off ahead of her. He watched her flew off as she hummed the song her dad wrote for her.

The next morning he found himself daydreaming about Sanya and her advice. He suddenly got a wild look in his eye. He took one of his headset pieces off, so he could hear himself. He grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write down his though on is crush.

_Oh my beautiful, _

_How is it that love could have blinded me from the truth, _

_I want you, I need you, I love you,_

"Sanya" he wrote in big loopy letters.

He stopped in his tracks. He had completely forgotten that the girl he liked was named Sanya as well. He had soured look on his face.

"Well crap." He thought throwing down his pencil.

PING!

The alarm went off in his right ear making him jump. He snapped back to work looking at the radar screen. He saw what looked like a neuroi heading their way, just as he had rung up Mio and Minna, the contact disappeared. Minna still didn't like the looks of things she sent Yoshika, Lynne, and Shirley out to do a sweep. Grace went back to his work. He began picking up a faint Mors Code signal so he started to send out a message.

_Whoever is out there, ID yourself._

The same faint message repeated itself.

_What is love, truly about, why is it so hard?_

_DAMN IT, KNOCK IT_ –ZAP! He started. The room went a bright blue as he received the shock of his life. Mio was walking by. She saw poor Grace five feet frozen in the air with blue electrical current and shock wave going through and over his body. The major ran over and threw the power switch down. The electrocuting stop and Grace fell to the for legs and arms sprawled out and twitching every few seconds. He stood up, twitching. His Hawaiian shirt and black pants were charred and shirred with holes everywhere. Mio noticed that he was very muscular. He had a tattoo of an eagle on his left arm. He got up and walked away. He looked over at Mio saying.

"I'll beee in the baaaath if you neeeeed meeee." He walked out twitching still.

Mio sighed.

'Crazy, cute guy. Too bad I already have a crush."

Lynne, Yoshika, Shirley, Trude, Erica, and Francesca were all relaxing in the bath. They heard the doors open and they saw a crazed half naked darkened male walk in. Lynne and Yoshkia yipped as they attempted to cover themselves up. The male, who they soon identified as Grace walked in where only his boxers and he slowly walked into the pool. Once he was about waist deep, he fell face first into the water. The girls looked at him like he was crazy, he didn't even knock.

"Get out." He said in a threating tone. Everyone hoped out except for Trude and Shirley. Shirley didn't care and Turde was about to talk some sense into him.

"Watashi wa ima anata o tokihanatsu, rakurai." Grace spoke. Electricity flew out across the water giving poor Trude and Shirley a shock. Trude flew out of the water. Shirley just slid back and went into a haze. Grace slowly fell beneath the water in the pool. He pushed with his feet going up to the surface. His head popped up and he spite water from his mouth like a fountain.

He let out a sigh. "Ah! Much better."

Trude looked up at him, towel rapped around her body, she stood up and with her hands.

"Mind telling us why the hell you just came in here unannounced?"

"Excuse me?" Grace with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"You heard me; you barge into a women's bathroom and just release an electronic wave, and expect it to be all right?"

"Would you rather I lost control of my magic and electrocuted everyone on the island?"

Lynne looked at him in shook bring her arms down.

"You're capable of doing that?"

"Yes, why didn't you hear about the time I took out a supply con…wahh!" Grace said looking at Lynne. His eyes went big and his face red and he looked way. Lynne looked at him with a wired look. She then realized she had just flashed him. She yipped in embarrassment and fell to the floor covering herself.

"I'm so sorry. Bye!" Grace said running out of the room.

"No worry about him ladies. He means well with his actions." Said a deep voice. All the girls' screamed in surprise, Big Johnny had been sitting in the whole time. He was sitting in the pool over in a corner. His long black hair up in a ponytail.

"Just how long have you been spying on us?" Trude asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Your little blonde haired mistress, there can in after me. Almost five minutes later, you girls come walking in." He said pointing and Erica. She blushed.

"If White woman paid more attention to surrounding, they would see, I was here before you." He continued. He got up rapping a towel around his waist. He walked out; just a Shirley regained her senses.

"What just happened?" She slurred.

"Don't worry about it Shirley." Francesca said jumping back into the water next to her.


	4. Episode 2 The Power of the Wolves Part 2

Grace was out for a stroll around the base. He heard bird's chipping. The breeze was soft. It reminded him of his home back in Massachusetts. He walked down and sat down on a hill overlooking the ocean. He leaned back looking up at the clouds in the pure blue sky. He sighed closing his eyes.

"So I hear you went into the bathroom without knocking." Minna said.

"GAHH!" Grace screamed jumping into the air flailing his arms and legs about. He landed with a hard thud.

"Ow." He moaned rubbing his back side.

"Is this true?" Mio asked

"Yes." Grace said standing up.

"I'll have you know males are not allowed to have interactions with the witches!" Minna said sternly.

"And what would you call this?" Tom said.

He cleared his voice. Grace looked over at him with a questioned look. Tom sighed.

"ATTENTION!" He shouted.

Grace jumped up, standing at attention saluting the officer.

"Minna and Mio, I hope you realize that just like you every now and then, Grace needs to let off steam. So by doing, it can be a little hectic at times. He has been known to lose control in the past." Tom said. He then turned a set of evil eyes toward Grace.

"As your for you; Lieutenant Tyler Grace, If you fail to contain your Rakurai one more time you will be severely punished, now take 300 laps around the island,"

Grace took off running.

"And don't even think about stopping for water." Tom said.

"Wow! He might be as strict as you when it comes to training Mio." Minna said chuckling.

"Oh shut up." Mio said blushing.

"Hahaha," Tom laughed

"Hun?" Mio and Minna said.

"That's not training, that punishment. Their training was just surviving the day back in our dimension." He continued.

Grace continued to run until the sun and set. After he had finish the 300th lap the sun was just coming up, so he ran into his room, as he approached his bed he began to take off his shirt and pants. He land with a dull thud on the bed.

"Wah." Eila exclaimed.

"What is this?" Eila asked looking at Grace who was now snoring.

"It looks like his is sleeping." Sanya said.

"Ah, let's just leave him, for today only though." Eila said.

The girls got up, got dressed and got ready for breakfast.

"Why do you think Grace fell asleep on your bed?" Sanya asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Eila responded.

"Oh, um." Sanya perked up and then looked down blushing, just a little.

"Because I think of you as more of a big sister than a friend, and I feel better in your presence. And," she giggled.

"I'm so tired in the morning your room is closer than mine."

Eila blushed, her eyes wide. She looked at her friend.

"Thank you." She whispered.

xxx

Grace woke up in a room that he knew was not his own. It smelled of female and he got a hint of Sanya's hair spray.

'Aw crap!' he thought.

He got up, and got dressed and quietly exited Eila's room. He closed the door with a soft click.

"Hello Grace." Said a cheerful voice.

"Why are you coming out of Eila-sans room?" asked a quiet voice.

Grace yelped as he spun around and came face to face with Yoshika and Lynne. Grace was breath fast and heavy.

"Damn it. Don't sneak up on me like that." Grace nearly shouted.

"Sorry." Yoshika and Lynne said together.

Grace sighed.

"Is breakfast ready?" He asked.

"Breakfast was twelve hours ago. Everyone's going to dinner." Lynne said.

"Well I guess I'll join you then."

xxx

After dinner Grace, Johnny, and Sanya went out on patrol.

"So did you start writing lyrics to your song for the girl you care about?" Sanya asked

"Oh, um…I started up I need to tell you something about her name." Grace blushed.

"Enemy spotted." Johnny said suddenly.

"A…What ?" Grace said.

"I have not picked anything up." Sanya said.

"Brother Eagle has told me of a neuroi approaching about 22 miles out." Johnny said.

"Brother Eagle?" she asked, as looked over to see a spirit of a great Bald Eagle flying next Johnny.

"Your range is only 20 miles, tight?" Grace asked

"Yes." She responded only loud enough for him to hear.

"Dang that's some radar you have there," Mio said over the radio.

"I was about to tell you the same thing. Bogey heading, one six nine, closing fast, it's a small one."

"WHAT!" Grace said. He clutching his gun, he saw the enemy approaching fast. He cocked his gun. He aimed his gun. The enemy zoomed up and stopped in front of them. The three of them stopped. Sanya and Grace pointed their guns. The neuroi had a human shape to it. It raised it hand as if to say stop.

"Don't shoot." Johnny said. Grace looked at him and lowered his gun.

"It's a massager. Speak." Johnny said.

"I have come to tell you that we have lost our interest in destroying you. I have come to tell you a little prophecy:

There once were twenty brave men.

They came from a land of freedom and justice.

In an ambush all but six perished in a fire.

Now there is a traitor among you.

He will kill you all unless you stop him.

An event past will come to life again.

Friends old and new will come back.

Stead as she goes.

You're heading for destruction.

The wolf will awaken and will save you only to kill you all.

That is all."

And with that the neuroi vanished into thin air.

"Wow." Grace let out a sigh. He suddenly gasped. "Hey they just don't disappear like that."

"GUYS YOU GOT IN COMING 50 DEGREES UP CLOSEING FAST." Sam cried over the radio.

"HOLY SH—" Grace said looking up as a neuroi ran right into him pushing him down in to the water below. Grace landed with a dull splash into the water. This neuroi looked like him.

"Waah!" Sanya cried as a second neuroi shot down at them.

"Get out of here." Johnny said. He grabbed Sanya by he left arm and swung her away.

"There an enemy the size of a small blimp. That's your target." He said.

He looked at what looked like a neuroi with his form.

"Am I really that fat?" he asked.

The neuroi seemed insulted it charged at him.

"AWOOOH!" came a wolfs cry.

Johnny saw Grace zoom out of the water in his full wolf form. He saw him charging up his Rakurai, and Johnny figured what the hell. He transformed into his wolf form. He then charged up his attack Shōkan seishin.

In no less than five minutes the battle was over.

Johnny had torn his doppelganger apart, literally. Grace had just put his hand through his enemy using his Rakurai.

"Um, Johnny?" Sanya started.

This neuroi is a lot larger than a small blimp."

"Hang on, I'm on my—"

"YARRRRAGH!" Grace yelled as he flew through the neuroi, destroying its core, the sun began to rise.

Grace was breathing heavily.

"How do you feel?" Johnny asked.

"I FEEL GREAT." Grace said as he was now in his human form.

He took off flying fast crying YEHAW!

"Grace." Sanya started.

"Let him go, Let him go." Johnny said chuckling.

When Grace came back he was tired. So he wondered up stairs and fell flat on his face on to his bed.

"Gah!" Eila said startled.

Sanya giggled.

"For once every crashes on my bed." Sanya said giggling, as Grace started to snore

XXX

Next morning at breakfast.

"So what did you say your girls name was?" Sanya asked.

"Oh it um… Sanya Revmen." Grace responded.

"Oh." Sanya blushed when she heard her name.

Once they were done. Sanya grabbed Grace by his hand a pulled him into an abandoned room. Everyone looked in shook. Especially Eila.

Grace glanced around the room. It was a music hall. In there was a guitar, as well as a piano.

"Shall, we get started. Piano is the best way to get to a girls heart."

"YES!" Grace said, as he walked over to the piano cracking his fingers and started to play.

XXX

The end, of this episode. Sorry it took long. But it's called writers block.

Next time: The flame of God.


	5. Episode 3 Flame of God Part 1

Episode 3: The Flame of God.

Ok to just to clear things up.

This story forces on Sergeant Michael Taylor, "Mike". He is a minister in training, he uses fire magic. He gains the tail and tongue of a Komodo dragon.

Third week after 101st arrival

1800 hours

Saturday evening

"YEEHAW!" Shirley yelled as she rode behind Mike on his custom built 1930 Harley-Davison. They were riding along the dock.

They had been riding out all day. The sun was setting behind them. Mike sat on his bike facing Charlotte.

"Kiss me you fool." She said.

He did.

The next morning Mike awoke in his own bed. He had been dating Shirley secretly for about two weeks, and he loved every moment of it. Shirley was the best thing that ever happened to him. He had always been sort of laid back but now he felt a springing surge of energy.

He went up for a little bit of practice dog fight between him and Grace. It started just like every other time they fought. Grace was a good sharpshooter but compared to Mikes speed, the two where almost perfectly matched, sometime Grace would wins sometimes Mike would win. It was a 50-50 chance of winning.

Mike and Grace flew side by side and with a nod in agreement they broke off and began. Mike flew up to about 1,000 feet; he spotted Grace zooming along the water. Mike aimed his anti-tank rifle and fired, even though they were loaded with paint it still made a huge splash right next to Grace.

"Damn it" Mike heard Grace curse. "You got me all wet."

"Haha." Mike laughed.

"We'll see whose laughing last buddy." Grace growled.

Grace shot straight up at Mike. Mike saw this and banked hard to the left, spinning as he went down. Now here is where the two had decided to try and have as many of their female companions to cheer for them. Grace so far had totaled six, while Mike had only gained three but one was his girlfriend, so she counted for three.

Mike however was trying something else; to convert people he met to becoming Christian, he had dedicated his life before the war to becoming a priest at his church. As for converting people easier said than done. Try as he might he could not get anyone aside from Grace, Eric, Luke, Hans, Tom, Ricky and Sam to come on Sundays to worship god. He knew that soon he would have a chance to gather more believers. He just didn't know how or when it was going to be.

Mike had gained the upper hand when Grace flew straight up at him. Mike moved into the sun to help his advantage.

"Hey you can't do that." Grace said wincing. Mike moved out of the way as Grace flew up right next to him. Mike stuck out his arm as he caught Graces left unit. Grace gave it a little boost of energy causing Grace to lose control but not before Grace had somehow managed to lock his striker unit with Mikes so they both stopped their magic outputs and free fell into the water below. It was a draw.

Grace as usual was the first to climb up the boat Mio sent to pick them up. Tom looked up from his stop watch.

"Not bad, three minutes and two seconds, before you both forfeited." He said looking up.

"Actually Mike won that one." Grace said accepting the coffee Yoshika was handing him.

"Really, how?" Minna said raising and eye brow.

"Same damn stunt he pulled last time. He gave one of my units a little extra jolt of energy causing me to spin out. But I got my right striker stuck on to his left and brought him down, but nether he or I could get free, so that why it is a draw." Grace said sipping his drink.

Mikes hands appeared on the boats sides. He pulled himself up and over the railing. He had a fish in his mouth and sea urchin stuck to his rear. He spat the fish out and sat down.

"YEOUCH!" He shouted as he shot up into the air.

Everyone could not help but laugh as Mike landed once again into the water.

At this point Mio and Grace had lost control of their laughter. Grace was rolling on his sides holding his stomach.

Mike once again pulled himself onto the boat, his eyes red from the sea water.

"Ouch, oh Ei!" he said, he looked as his back side and pulled the sea urchin off.

"Ow." he said again.

Grace let out another laugh.

Mike growled and threw the sea urchin at Grace.

"Ouch!" Grace yelled as the urchin my contact with his nose.

Grace pulled he urchin off his nose and threw it over board.

"Now that was funny." Mike said giggling.

"Come on boys, let's go home." Tom said.

Mike suddenly shot up.

"What is it?" Mio asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Minna asked

Tom got down close to Mike, whose eyes were staring straight off into the horizon.

"God has grated me a vision of the future." Mike started, he voice sounded like it was extreme low and with multiple sounding.

"Tomorrow, at exactly one o'clock in the afternoon, a neuroi will appear. A bomber type and it will severely injure the commanding officer. Be very careful of this one, the core is not where you think it is."

And with that Mike passed out.

"What, tomorrows Saturday, we not supposed to have one again till Tuesday." Minna said confused.

"Everyone's going to need to be on standby, ready for one o'clock, sharp!" Tom said taking control.

"How accurate are these visions?" Mio asked.

"Very." Grace responded.

To be continued.

Author Note: If you could not tell each male has a counter part one of the strike witches example Luke and Mio are counter parts because of their magic eye, so spoiler alert!

Pairings both possibly romantic^ and definite friendship*

Tom and Mio^

Grace and Eila^

Grace and Sanya*

Mike and Shirley^

Johnny and Erica^*

Sam and Minna^

Sam and Yoshika*

Ricky and Lynett^*

Ricky and Gertrude^*

Luke and Mio*

Eric and Perrine^

Hans and Francesca^*

Irina and Sanya ^

Fiana and Sanya^

NOW I WANT TO BE CLEAR

These are possible I don't even know yet but it's an idea.


	6. Episode 3 Flame of God Part 2

Flame of God Part 2

The next morning Mike awoke in his bed. He felt the warmth of a body next to him he looked over to see Shirley snuggling against his body. He produced a lot of heat as a fire magic user. He sat up in bed; he found Shirley had her head nuzzled into his chest. He stroked her hair. He sighed and thanked god for finding her. She had become his pride and joy, and while Minna would most likely kill him because his relationship with her, he had to keep it a secret from everyone. Although Francesca had found out about it and boy was she mad. She was ticked that someone else could feel Shirley's chest, although Mike had to be honest, he had not even noticed those in the beginning. What he had noticed was her uncommonly beautiful blue eyes. Although he had no clue how long they were going to be stuck here. For all he knew this could the 101st last day in this world. But then he remembered something that happened on that dreadful day.

P.O.W. Camp #7

1900 hours

Somewhere in Poland

There was a group of six US soldiers sitting near a housing unit of the POWs.

"Ok, so you all know why I gathered you here, after seven days in this hellhole, we are busting out. The Nazis think where just your average US foot soldiers, what they don't know is that we are an elite group of wizards." Tom said keeping his voice low. "Johnny what Intel have you gathered on the guards?"

"Brother Mouse has told me that there are only two wizards on this camp, they are Eric Alder and Hans Brandt. I have also heard that they have a traitorous Former High Command Nazi locked up in that Concert building over there." Johnny said pointing over to a section of the stocked of misbehaving POWs.

"I had heard similar rumors, I heard tomorrow at dawn he will be executed via firing squad." Ricky stated.

"And you know how Sam has hit it off with some of the guards." Ricky said

Every nodded in agreement.

"Well, Sam asked one of his guard friends to lock him up in the stockade to find out 'What it was like' but really he is confirming on the status of the Nazi traitor."

"Makes since." Lt Jack McMillan said.

"He supposed to be brought out today." Ricky continued

"Ah, here he comes." Jack said

"So how was the stockade?" Tom asked.

"Terrible, theses _nothing_ to do in there, but it's nice to know you're not alone in there."

"Ah, maybe we should try breaking him out as well." Grace said.

"But what was his crime, because the traitor might actual be a problem that would get us caught again."

"No, he has a very strange telepathic wave length in which I could hear him, even though I never spoke to him directly, my German is not all that good but he keeps going over and over again… why he missed up and why the Daskal families is dead. He keeps on blaming himself. He wishes that US troops would hurry up and rescue the POWs in this camp so he can help turn the tide of the war toward the Allies favor. And then kill him."

"I could be mistaken but isn't Daskal a Jewish family name?" Jack asked.

"It is." Tom said.

"Ya, and you guys remember all though posters we saw in that town warning people of the Jews." Grace added.

"So maybe we should help him." Mike said.

Jack raises his head sharply and sniffed the air.

"What it? What do you smell?" Tom asked.

"Angry and rage….and" Jack said.

"females?" he finished surprised.

"Look over there." Sam said.

They all looked to say a two female being lead by Nazis in complete black armor.

"It's the Nazi Shadow Guard." Tom said.

"Whatever those two did, they sure as hell pissed the Nazis off." Grace said chuckling.

The group had failed to see it was a firing squad of NSG's, and those Russian girls were about to be executed.

The sound of an alarm awoke him from his day dream.

"Gahh!" Shirley yipped as she shot out of bed and on to the floor.

"Ow." She said rubbing her back.

Gertrude burst through the do with Mio.

"Oh sh*t." Mike thought.

"Mike we got troub…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE SHIRLEY?" Gertrude yelled.

"Isn't obvious their dating." Mio said,

"What the situation, Major?" Mike asked jumping up putting on his belt but forgetting he was still in his boxers.

"Neuroi incoming, it looks like a bomber, It's really fast, you and Shirley get ready for a fast attack."

"Roger!" Two said in unison.

Two minutes later Shirley, Mike, Mio, and Gertrude where airborne flying at the target. Mike closed his eyes. He looked into the future. He saw the target. It was him.

"Fall back, this guy's after me." He said commandingly.

"What, Sergeant get back here gwah!" Mio said as Mike took off.

"How did he find that out?" Gertrude asked.

"Because he's not your average wizard." Tom said over the radio.

"Sergeant Michael Taylor is what we like to call, an angle." He continued.

"What?" the three girls said in unison.

"Even though he still is human, he was blessed with an incredible gift. The angle Gabriel gave him a telepathic wave length and the ability to see the future. Don't worry girls he knows what his doing."

A few miles away Mike was closing fast on the target.

_So you wanna fight me eh? _Mike thought

_We have heard much about you, we will crush you. You will die in this battle._ The neuroi responded

_Yah right!_ Mike thought cocking his gun.

Mike saw the enemy, he stopped suddenly he had seriously not expected the neuroi to be as large as it was.

_Damn things the size of the Enterprise._ He thought.

Mike tried for five minuets to get close but he couldn't get closer that forty yards.

_Damn things got some accuracy too!_ _Where the hell is that damn core?_

Mike looked into the future, trying to find the core. At last he found it. Right on the tip of the front but a section of red indicting that beams could fire from there.

_Damn, well here goes nothing_

Mike started his attack. He started to fire when he got within twenty feet of the targets weak spot and a beam pushed against his shield forcing him back. He tried again from a different angle, same result.

The neuroi stopped moving and was now hovering in a spot. Shirley, Gertrude, and Mio watched from a distance. The girls watch him try again and again.

Mio let out a sigh. Gertrude slapped her forehead.

"That's it! I'm helping him." She shouted as she flew forward.

Tom and Grace flew up in front of her, their guns pointing at her.

"Wah" Gertrude said in shock.

"Stay here and watch the show." Tom said in threatening tone as Grace growled.

"GAAAAHHHRG!" They heard Mike Yell.

"RRR THAT'S IT." Mike said. He took his gun off his back and threw it. Grace held his right hand up and caught it. The girls looked in shock as Mike sprouted a pair of angelic like wings, his skin become a blackish green, his body shaped into a Komodo dragon.

"Ladies, may I present, a Komodo Dragon, an intelligent, fierce and dangerous hunter." Tom said.

Mike flicked his tongue and charged at the neuroi. The girls could not believe their eyes. Mike was actually biting the neuroi. Chunks where disappearing, a beam shot at Mike throwing him away from his target. Even though he did not use a shield, but he was all right. Mikes body suddenly began to glow. Mio lifted her eye patch.

"My god! His on fire!" she stated.

"What?" Shirley and Gertrude said in unison.

"Michael! KILL!" Grace commanded.

Mike roared a fearsome roar and charged. He held out his left hand and yelled out

"Kaen bakudan!"

His body exploded into a gigantic fire, he flew straight through the neuroi. The neuroi explode into a cloud of white dust. Just as the Mike fainted Shirley flew up and caught him in her arms. He sighed as he rested his hands and face on Shirley's chest. As they came down on the runway. Minna greeted them.

Mike came to and was standing on his own accord now.

"Good work sergeant, your courageous efforts…um sergeant care to tell me why your are naked?" Minna said looking away.

"hun?" Mike said with a puzzled look and cocked head. Then it hit him. He glanced down.

"AAAAH!"

Grace was laughing so hard he was crying. Mike growled deeply and kicked Grace right in his rear.

YEEEEOOOOOUUUCH! He yelled as he went flying.

SPLASH

**Authors Note: So three "episodes" down nine to go.**

**Author: I hope you all had fun reading this one.**

**Grace: Well I didn't. Why did that hurt so much? **

**Mike: You deserved it, you dumba**!**

**Grace: Did not.**

**Eila: SHUT UP GUYS! Sanya, ****Faina and ****Irina are sleeping!**

**Faina: Yawn! Who the hell woke us up?**

**Grace and Mike: uh oh.**

**Irina: Come here boys. **

**Grace: Gaah! Run away!**

**Mike: Next time: The strongest bond: Sister's Love?**


	7. Ep 4: The strongest bond: Sister's Love?

Episode 4: The strongest bond: Sister's Love?

Faina and Irina Chepelskii are twins from Russia. They are from a small village that was just a few miles from the Eastern Front. Their village was destroyed by Nazis bombings and they were on the run. Fortunately they had an aunt who was a witch herself and taught them both how to use their powers. Unfortunately they were captured by the Nazis just one week after they had finished learning the basics. Being both Russian and witches, the Nazis officer in charge of the group that captured them, had them sent to Prisoner of War Camp 7. It was there they found the Magic Squad and Irina being the more social one decided that it would be best if the fallowed the Americans, though both she and Faina were very suspicions of the Nazi Guards and Coronal that were coming with them.

Faina is the shy one; she is very caring for her sister and does not like to fight. She is very smart and loves to read. She loves looking at the stars and the moon. It reminds her of her family before they all died. She enjoys to cooking. She is a very proficient swimmer. She loves to relax and is very timid on making bets or dares.

Irina is the bold one; she is very loud and has a tendency to lash out at people, though intentional. She is irrational at time but she is very protective of her sister. She finds it nessicary to become stronger so she can protect her sister. She does however, enjoy lying in the sun. She loves to play sports and is very much a dare devil.

While the two twins are identical and have almost polar attractions and likings, they both hate the Nazis for what they did to their family. So needless to say they don't enjoy working with the German soldiers on missions.

Week Four: Post-Arrival of 101st

According to the schedule that Intel had gathered stated the next neuroi strike was not for a few days. So Tom, Minna, and Mio agreed that they could use some time off, so they decided to go to the beach. The decision was announced after dinner in the common room.

Grace looked over to Mio with a suspicious look as Shirley cuddled into Mike's chest.

"What the catch?"

"No catch." Mio stated.

"What about should we do about swimwear?" Faina asked

"Oh that's right. You look to be about my size, so I'll lone you two, two of mine." Minna said.

"Hey what about us?" Mike asked.

"Don't you guys have a change of shorts in your packs?" Ricky asked.

"They should." Sam said so only his brother heard.

They guys nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, guys wear your extra shorts." Tom ordered.

"Yes Sir." All the guys said.

"Dismissed." Minna said.

"Faina, Irina, would you girls follow me." Minna said beckoning them with a finger.

Both girls let out a small sigh as they followed Minna to her room. Minna laid out some extra swim suit she had. Faina picked out a solid robin's egg blue two piece swim suit, while Irina picked up a black bikini. She ran off to try it on. Faina held up a pink one piece to her body.

"It is honestly up to you what you wear." Minna said shrugging.

"How do I look?" Irina said spinning around.

Minna's eyes nearly popped out of her head, she slapped her hand over mouth, looked away blushing then looked back dropping her hand. Irina's bust was just a little larger than her own. (I'm leaving it at that, I'm not changing the rating on this story, yet)

"Um you two are the same size right?" Minna questioned.

"My sisters a little bigger than me." Faina said blushing.

"Oh ok, you can keep that Irina." Minna said sighing. _I'd never be able to wear that top again; her breasts are bigger than mine. Damn that was my favorite one too._

Irina beamed. She grabbed her clothes and opened the door and skipped down the hall, humming. A figure suddenly appeared in front of her. Irina collided with the figure and they both fell. Irina landed on top of the figure.

"Ow." Said a small voice.

"Sanya are you ready yet – now what happened here?" Grace asked shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god, Sanya I'm so sorry." Irina got up helping up Sanya _My god, she smells good._

"It is my fault." Sanya said.

"Hehe, bye." Irina chuckled as she slid into the room.

A few seconds later Irina opened the door.

"Wrong room."

She walked one more door down and opened the door and closed it swiftly.

"That was odd." Grace said getting a puzzled look on his face.

"Whatever, come on let go, we got a light patrol tonight." Grace said shaking his head.

"Um, ok." Sanya said. _She's pretty._ Sanya thought.

Irina was lying on her bed in her room after she had changed into her night clothes.

_Why is my heart pounding like this? I'm not attracted to Sanya. Why won't my heart slow down?_

Faina opened the door and walked in. She sat on her bed on the other side of the room. She had the light blue bikini and a towel folded in her arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hun? Oh I'm just trying to sleep."

"You should try looking at the sky. I find it very comforting."

"I think I'm falling for someone." Irina said sitting up.

"Oh really! Who?" Faina said jumping onto her sister bed.

"Sanya."

"Oh my god. I thought it was someone else. But, you know Grace has his eyes set on her."

"Nonono." Irina said quickly.

"He told me he likes Eila." She continued

"I thought she liked Sanya."

"She does."

"People tell you things more than me. What's the scoop on the spring fevers?"

"Well, we all know Erica finds Johnny attractive."

"True."

"I think Minna wants to have a nice dinner with the colonel. Mio from what I've heard in her head is she wants to jump him."

"Gross, he's seventeen and she what twenty?"

"No, she's nineteen."

"Oh, good grief!" Faina said falling back on her bed.

She rolled over.

"I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow morning."

"Ok good night." Irina said sheepishly. She really wanted to talk. She sighed and rolled over. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Faina laid on her side curled up. She was wide awake now. Her heart was pounding. She could not believe her ears. Her own sister thinks she is falling for the same girl she had a small crush on. She sighed,

_If it is not meant to be it wouldn't happen._ She thought.

She thought about Mike as well, she had trouble defining who she was in love with. In the other Earth world, she and Mike had developed a strong relationship. Although something happened, something that was neither of their faults. It was how Mike ended up with that small scar across the right side of his check. Since that accident happened, he had been distant from her, and now Mike was even more so, because he had a girlfriend. Minna near killed Mike when she heard that Mike and Shirley were dating.

She rolled over to see a shooting star.

_I wish I could find love._ She wished closing her eyes.

She opened her eyes to see the star was gone. She rolled over again and fell asleep.

The next day the sun was shining brightly. Everyone ran down to the beach. Mike and Grace raced to the water in their full familiar forms. As a lizard Mike was more agile, so at one point he jumped on Grace pushing his face into the sand. Just as Mike was midway into his final jump into the water, Grace leapt and tackled him, the both landed in the water making a huge splash. Irina started a game of volleyball against Sam, Ricky, Francesca, and Shirley. On her team was Gertrude, Erica, and Grace.

The game was getting to the point where they were constantly tying their scores, so after catching the ball. Irian looked at Shirley.

"Hey Shirley, we're not getting anywhere. Let's spice thing up a bit."

"How?" Shirley asked.

Irina grinned,

"The losing team has to go topless for the next week."

"Interesting." Shirley said mimicking her opponents grin.

"But what will really make it hot is, see if the boys can handle playing like this." Irina said untying her top. She held out the black top and let it fall. Shirley followed suit and removed hers. Ricky glanced over with a slight frown. He was goanna have a hard time. Not as hard as Grace. Ricky looked to see Grace with blood coming like a fountain from his nose. Ricky knew his brother would be having a hard time. He was keeping his head down. Irina severed the ball.

"HEAD UP!"

Sam looked up. Everything when dark as the ball collided with his head.

"Well that worked out well. We are both down a player and so are you."

"You both have no shame!" Gertrude said red in the face.

"You're just jealous that they both got bigger boobs than you." Erica said.

"SHUT IT HARTMAN!" Gertrude yelled.

Suddenly the air raid sounded.

"INTURDER ALERT!" Tom yelled out.

"Lets go!" Irina said as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"Wait your top!" Faina exclaimed.

"No time!" Irina said as she kick started her striker.

"You need to learn to wait for Intel." Minna said into the radio.

"I wanted to be air born so I could get to the target quicker." Irina said.

"Ok, next time PLEASE wait for the Intel. Either way here it is.

"We have two Neuroi inbound from the north."

"Come on Faina." Irina said a she zoomed ahead letting go of her sisters hand.

"Wait…wah." Faina cried as they heard a sonic boom.

Shirley was on her way up to the radar room when she heard the boom. She looked around in surprise. She quickened her pace to get up stairs.

"Who was that?" She asked.

Everyone in the room looked at her in shock.

"I thought is was you." Minna said looking at her.

"Uh oh." Shirley said suddenly. She turned on a dime and hurried out.

"Tom is their anyone else in your squad who can fly really fast?" Shirley asked Tom over her radio

"Um.. ya me?" Tom answered.

"Get your striker on, we need to caught Iriana before she hurts herself."

"Why?"

"When your flying that fast it is hard to control your magic output, especially if you don't have your striker set to limit your flow."

"On my way."

Irina was flying fast. Faster than she had ever flown before. She hadn't even notice she had left he sister behind till she slowed down. She sighed.

_Ah, well. More kills for me._

She flew at the Neuroi and gasped. These Neuroi where huge! Bigger than anything she had ever seen before. She had no clue what to do. But she knew she had to do something. So she charged and stated her attack unleashing a spray of bullets everywhere. She destroyed one on the left and let out a sigh.

"Irina to base, first Neuroi down. Proceeding to second one…. Oh my GOD!" She screamed.

The second Neuroi was exorbing the remains of the other Neuroi.

"Help! I need help I Gah!" Irina yelled as a red beam struck her. She didn't have time to put up a shield. So she flew crashing to ground. Faina hear this and flew of as fast she could. Irina was the only family she had left, she was not about to let her sister die. She flew with Shirley and Tom right on her tail.

She saw her sister falling. She caught her sister bridle style and slowly landed on the ground.

Faina carried her sister back to base, while the rest of the Strike Witches finished of the neroiu which was no match for them.

Faina stayed by his sisters side like Irina did when she was sick with a terrible flu.

Irina came to about two hours after the mission end and everyone was waiting for her to wake up. She looked at her sister and smiled only to be greeted with a firm slap across the face by her sister.

"I lost my mother and father and my brother to the war, and I am not about to lose my sister." She said with a stern but tearful face.

"I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry." Irina said breaking into tears.

The Twos sisters embraced and cried. Grace feeling gloomed out decided to lighten the place up.

"Hey everyone lets party." He said as he ran over to a near by cabinet and started to pour drinks for everyone. Sam shrugged and turned on the radio, somehow a 1958 rock n roll started to play through it.

"Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans, Way back up in the woods among the evergreens" The radio played

"Where did you get this?" Minna asked after taking the glass of champion, looking at him like she was about ready to tear his head off.

Tom walked over drink in hand.

"Don't ask don't tell, come on Fürst, ease up a little bit."

Minna was caught off guard and pushed into dancing with Sam. The party continued on into the evening, by morning everyone had passed out.

Yoshika and Lynne and fallen asleep in bed together, Lynne's left hand facing up on Yoshika's stomach.

Mio and Tom were at a table passed out after a drinking contest of strong Sake.

The various members of the 501st and 101st were scattered around the base, though no one would have guess that an unusual love would have grown from a simple attraction into something more.

**Sorry if this one doesn't make much since, but I started this…oh god I don't even remember. I just wanted to end this chapter and move forward with this. Guess who ended up in whose bed and win a prize.**


	8. Episode 5: Forbidden Romance?

Episode 5

Forbidden Romance?

**IM BACK!**

**I wish to apologies. If you read through the story completely you will notice some inconsistencies and loop holes in the plot. I am in the process of fixing and updating them, so please bear with me. But on with the show.**

Next Morning after the party, Minna woke with slightly hung-over. She had never had a drink before let alone a three glass. She heard a sigh and someone rap their arms around her waist. She looked down to see a shirtless Sam hugging her. She was about to scream when the memories came flooding back to her. Under the encouragement of alcohol she confessed to Sam she thought he was cute, Sam apparently felt the same way. She remembered dancing drinking and kissing…

_OH god!_ She thought. If anyone caught word she slept with a lower ranking officer, she could be court marshaled and Mio would _**never**_let her live it down. She quickly glanced down; she hived a sigh of relief when she found her panties where still on, but strangely her bra was missing. She then remembered Sam had proposed they marry when the war was over.

_So not all __Liberion__ no, US soldiers think with their…parts _She thought. She started to blush, she was in her room. She had to get Sam out of here, she needed to get up, they had a duty to the world, to protect it from the Neuroi. Her train of thought was interrupted by a sigh.

"Mh, morning hunny." Sam said as he woke. He kissed her cheek. Minna shoved him away, almost knocking him off the bed.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Minna said sternly.

"What, but just last night." Sam started

"_**I WAS DRUNK! AS WERE YOU! NOW GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I DEMOTE YOU!**_"

Sam looked at her shocked and started to tear up. He ran out of the room crying. Minna suddenly realized what she did, at first she felt terrible but then she forgot about it, it was against regulations to be in a love relationship of any kind with a superior officer or subordinate.

When she went down to the meeting room she saw Tom sitting on the couch talking to someone facing him, Mio was leaning up against a doorframe. Tom saw Minna and gave her a nod. The person he was speaking to turned around. Minna felt her stomach do a summersault. It was Sam. Sam upon seeing Minna got up and tore out of the room running right-pasted Mio, who now looked angrily at Minna. Minna suddenly felt a strong grasp on her shoulder leading her into the room and sitting her down in the seat Sam was previously in. Minna looked to see it was Ricky who led her to the seat. If Mio looked angry, Rick was beyond pissed. Ricky was red in the face and his usually blue eyes had a red tint to them.

"What the hell did you say to _**MY LITTLE BROTHER**_?" He growled putting emphasis on those last three words.

"I told him would could not be together they way he thinks we could be." Minna said standing her ground.

"Ricky, sit down." Tom said.

Ricky continued to glare at Minna, starting to make her feel scared.

"_**RICKY! SIDOWN**_!" Tom said a little louder and sterner. Rick obeyed but not before he let off another growl.

"Minna, obviously you have not thought this through." Tom started.

"No. _**YOU**_ have not thought this through, Major" Minna replied "It is inappropriate for an officer and subordinate to be seen "dating", not to mention, This is sick! I mean he is _**fifteen**_ and I am _**nineteen**_. Plus what happens to when you go back to _**your**_ dimension?"

"_**WE ARE F***ING STUCK HERE**_." Tom shouted. Minna quieted down she had never seen Tom shout like this.

Tom and Mio winched in pain. Tom sighed and brought his tone down.

"When we first came here, I had your blonde witch, what's her name?" Tom said snapping his fingers trying think of the name.

"Perrine?" Ricky guessed.

"No, no, no. The one that hangs with Sanya."

"Eila." Mio said.

"Yes thank you, thank you, I had Eila look as far as she could into the future. She said she couldn't see any way for us to get back home. And ever Sunday evening I sit down with her and we look together, _**Nothing!**_" he said putting a lot of emphasis the word nothing.

"And you know, when we first came here, you girl paraded around _**without **_pants on and because of the world we lived in, we asked you to start wearing skirts or shorts, in Gertrud case. Now look, I don't care what you do with your life, but I do care about the youngest officer I have ever had, that boy is like your Miyafuji, always willing to help. He has seen more than any of us would care too, and he lost his mother and father during….a bombing." Tom said carefully choosing the final right words. He did not want to say that the counterpart of Fuso in their world, Japan, launched a surprise attack on the US Naval base at Pearl Harbor. Fact was the only ones who did not know this were, Mio and Yoshika for obvious reasons, Minna and Lynne.

"So, make Sam feel like he could look to you for comfort, if not as a "lover" than as a _**mother**_." Tom finished. Tom got up and walked out with Mio both of whom seem to be really hung-over and in pain cause of the shouting that Tom did earlier. Before Minna could state up, Ricky stood in front of her and glared her in the eyes.

"I am warning you! Don't _**EVER**_ make my brother cry again. Or I will make your life a miserable, living, _**HELL**_!"

Ricky stood up and walked away. Minna sat there for a good few minuets thinking.

**Meanwhile in another part of the base** (This part was down just for you, OZONE SNIPER)

Eila was walking up, she found her self in her bed, tucked in, perfectly. She heard a soft snore. She looked to see Grace with his head in his arms resting by her side. She started to move which woke up Grace.

'Snort' "hun?" Grace's head popped up, he looked really tired his eyes were half closed and red from lack of sleep. He looked at Eila and smiled.

"Good morning, you sleep well?" he asked. Eila was touched that Grace, of all people, had stayed by her side until she awoke he even tucked her in. She didn't responded; she just pulled him in on top of her, kissing him. Later on when she would look back on this she would wonder if it was the alcohol still in her system or if she was truly taking a liking to him. Sanya had just woken up herself; she looked over to see Grace and Eila asleep in each other arms hands looked together and smiling. Sanya quietly got up and exited the room.

**Back with Minna**

Minna was sitting taking in what she had just heard. Tom and Mio had ganged up on her and were telling her to go against regulations and date the youngest member of the 101st Airborne Magic Unit, and Ricky had pretty much just threatened her if she didn't make things right with Sam. If she did the right thing and report this to the higher ups she could save her career as an officer but destroy the 501st, her friendship with everyone and 101st, they would be arrested and held in the dreaded Auschwitz, a maximum security prison holding the worst criminals of their time. She decided to try and talk to Sam about his feeling and see how they turn out.

She got up and walked to Sams room. Mio was waiting out side. She stopped her before she went in.

"I hope you know what your doing."

"I do to." Minna said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice from with in said.

Sam say Minna standing in the door way of his room.

"Commander, I ah" He stuttered.

"Sam." Minna said taking in a deep breath.

"We need to talk." She closed the door behind her. They remained in the room until the next morning.

**Woohoohoo, you think id tell you if they hook up. Come on where the fun in that. Tell me what you think of the story as always. Also I need some ideas PM me with ideas.**

**Plus, I've been playing around with the idea of yet another strike witches fan fiction (GASP). This would be one of those where the character escapes realty and comes into their world creating a possible ****Harem starting between episodes 1 and 2 of season 1 and going all the way to the end of the film, what do you think?**


	9. Episode 6: Talent is Everywhere

Strike Witch Doppelgänger Parade

Episode 6

Talent is Everywhere.

**Ok I have a list of those who are dating who**

**OFFICAL PAIRS**

**Mike x ****Shirley**

**Grace x Elia**

**Johnny x Erica**

**Sam x Minna**

**Eric x Francessa**

**Hans x Perrine**

It had been Five weeks since the 101st arrived and two weeks with out any activity from Neuroi. Even though various pairs had come tighter, everyone was board out of their minds. Everyone was sitting around the din area couples where cuddling and singles where laying about. It was a hot summer day and training was over.

"We should have a talent show." Grace suddenly shouted.

"Its too hot." Francessica complained from Eric's lap.

"Anything's better than just sitting around." Tom said.

"Agreed." Mio said.

"Well it's settled then, three days from now, while put on a talent show for everyone on the base." Grace said with excitement.

"We should put flyers around the town so people can come too." Yoshika chimed in.

"My mom can help with the cooking." Lyn said.

"Luke, Eric, Hans, Ricky, Tom, Grace, Johnny. You guys follow me, I have an idea."

The guys left and everyone split into groups and three days later on a stage inside the base, the 501st and 101st began their talent show.

Mio was the Master of Ceremonies and wore a beautiful red and black kimono.

First off Minna and Sanya did a piece where Minna sang and Sayna played piano.

After their peace Mio made an announcement.

"Next up we have the guys doing…Der Führer's Face?"

A war tune started up,

Ricky, Tom, Grace, Tyler, and Johnny came marching out as Nazi soldiers (from their world). Ricky came out playing a trombone, Tom came out playing a snare drum, Grace came out playing a tuba Johnny came out playing a Flute and Tyler came out playing a large base drum.

**When der fuehrer says we is de master race **an offstage voice sang.

**We heil heil right in der fueher's face**

They all jumped up on the hiel doing the Nazi salute.

**Not to love der fuehrer is a great disgrace**

**So we heil heil right in der fuehrer's face**

They did the Nazi salute again.

**When Herr Goebbels says we own the world and space**

**We heil heil right in Herr Goebbels' face**

They did the Nazi salute again.

They walked onto a moving platform with a rotating background.

**When Herr Goring says they'll never bomb dis place**

**We heil heil right in Herr Goring's face**

They did the Nazi salute again.

**Is we not he supermen **

Rick sang hitting his chest

**Aryan pure supermen**

Johnny sang in high voice

**Ja we are the supermen**

Tom sang in a deep voice

**Super duper supermen  
><strong>Grace, Tyler sang together doing a goofy dancing getting a laugh from the audience.

**Is this Nazi land so good?**

**Would you leave it if you could?**

Ricky sang facing his fellow "Nazi's"

**Ja this Nazi land is good!**

Johnny, Grace, and Tom sang

**We would leave it if we could!**

Tyler sang mimicking and Italian accent.

**We bring the world to order**

Johnny sang again in a high voice then blowing into his flute.

**Heil Hitler's world to order**

Grace sang.

**Everyone of foreign race**

**Will love der fuehrer's face**

**When we bring to the world dis order**

Ricky sang leading them off stage.

Sam was rolled on stage in a bed sleeping. The room depicted a Nazi themed bedroom. As the singing continued every time the second hiel was hear Sam Nazi saluted. Suddenly an alarm clock went off Sam crashed the clock with his fit. A cocoku clock started to go off, Sam threw a shoe at it.

"Oh shut up." Sam said.

"Get up. Spygond." Tyler said pocking Sam in the rear with the bayonet of a Karabiner 98K.

A wall showed three portraits on the wall.

"Heil, Hitler, Heil Hideki, Heil Mussolini." Sam said giving each portrait a Nazi salut.

Sam walked back to bed and was about to get in when a bucket of cold water splashed him in the face.

"Into the clothes, get!" The off stage voice ordered. Behind a dressing divider, the audience could hear Sam grumbling while putting on his uniform. He stepped out looking like a low ranking captain in the Nazi army.

"Oh boy, oh boy, I'm so hungry."

He walked over to a picture of a piggybank and opened it to reveal two shelves one with a loaf of bead and what looked like a perfume spray bottle and the other safe. He looked around as he opened the safe, in side was a single tea bag. He looked around as he slowly dipped it into a coffee cup on a table nearby. He saw a soldier silhouette walk by his window and like lightening Sam put the tea bag away into the safe and closed it. He took down the perfume bottle which know could be seen as Aroma de Eggs and Bacon. He sprayed two spurts into his mouth. He put it back and brought out the loaf of bread, he took a saw out from with in the cabinet and began to cut a piece of bread off, the audience then realized it was wood.

He sipped his tea and took a painful bite out of the wood.

He swallowed and hickuped.

A book at the end of a bayonet appeared in front of him with a title sawing Mein Kampf.

Here! Improve the Mind, Heil Hitler." The solider said.

The marching band suddenly was heard playing the same tune as the walked in.

"Hey, what the hell, gr, GAH!"

The Band marched out repeating the song Sam was now carring the big bass drum on his back with Tyler sitting on top hitting the drum. Know everytime they band said Heil Johnny kicked Sam in the rear.

Luke walked out in his SS Uniform. He had taken off his eye patch.

"Welcome workers of Nazi Land, what a glorious privilege is yours, to be a Nazi, to work forty eight hours a day for Der Führer."

**We der ****fuehrer**** says we never will be slave**

**We heil, heil, but still we work like slaves**

Sam, saluting walked in with three soldiers pointing Karabiner 98K with bayonets at him.

**While der fuerhrer brags, and lies and rants and raves**

**We heil, heil and work into our graves.**

"Heil Hitler" Luke Said

"Heil Hitler." Sam said saluting.

"Get to work." Luke commanded.

An assemble line of shell come out, Sam started to screw the tops of the shells down, then framed portrait of Hitler came out with shells

"Heil hitler." Sam said with out missing a beat of putting the shells together. He did this about twenty times each time getting softer.

"Dar gone,…." An upside picture of hilter came by.

Sam did a single hand stand and Nazi saluted

"Heil Hitler."

"More Shells!" a solider said poking him with a bayonet.

**When the der fuerhrer yells**

**I got to have more shells,**

**We heil, heil**

A bayonet pointed to a line of really small bullets

**For him we make more shells,**

**If one little shell should blow him right to – **

**- Bang! -**

Sams head collided with a huge shell knocking him to the ground

**We heil, heil**

**And wouldn't that be swell.**

Another picture of Hilter came by.

"Heil hitler." Sam said pointing his foot in a Nazi salute.

More huge shells came by and Sam climbed up to the top and screwed the tops down, grumbling suddenly the line ended and he fell onto the conveyer belt.

Sam pulled himself up looking like he had just been run over by a tank.

Luke came up behind Sam and put his hands on his shoulders

"Is this not wonderful?"

"Is not our fuerhrer glorious?"

Andother shell collied with Sam head

"Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler, 'you son of a' Sam muttered

"What's that you say spygond, HEIL HITLER!" Luke questioned as six guns with bayonet.

"Heil Hitler." Sam said weakly.

A huge pile of shell were rolled toward him. He quickly assembled them all.

He sighed as he finished, suddenly a row of more shells came by.

Luke walked by with a mega phone

"Attention workers, through the kindness of the fuerhrer, now comes the vacation, with pay."

A backdrop of the Alps fell to the ground.

"Ach, de beautiful alps with de birds and the tress."

Luke glared at Sam

"Not forgetting to build up our body so we can work harder for the fuerhrer. Hiel Hitler!"

"One, two, three, Heil! One, two, three, Heil! One, two, three, Heil!"

Sam did a goose step in place and saluted on the "Hiels"

"one, two three, and now de vacation is over, by special decree of der fuerhrer! Heil Hitler!"

Seven bayonets point at sam who saluted.

"You have been chosen to work, overtime!"

"Doooh!" Sam gloomed sweeting bullets.

The scene faded to Sam, who looked like he had been working for a long time without a break.

All around him Nazis were saying faster, we need more shells. They voices started to over lap. Sam slowly started to loose it.

"oh, ah, OO! I CANN'T STAND IT! I CAN'T STAND IT! IM GOING NUTS! STOP, STOP, STOPPP!" Sam shouted showing signs that he was going crazy.

Suddenly there was an explosion on stage, once the smoke had disappeared. Sam was reavlied to be in his American themed bedroom, waking up from a bad dream.

He woke up shaking.

He saw a shadow of what looked like Hitler on his wall.

Sam got up saluting

"Heil Hit-" At that moment he spun around to see a model of the statue of Liberty by his bed stand.

"Oh thank god. Im so happy to be a citizen of the United States of America!"

The lights faded and came back up to show Sam, Ricky, Tom, Grace, Tyler, Johnny, and Luke in United States (Tan) Uniforms. A picture of Hitler was shown behind them.

**Not to love the fuerhrer is a great disgrace so we heil heil, right in the fuerhrers face**

Sam sang Luke threw a tomato at Hitler's Picture.

**So we heil heil, right in der fuerhrers face.**

They slowly sang harmonizing.

The Audience cheered pretty loudly. It turns out Adolf Hitler even in this world tried a coup d'état which failed.

After Irina and Faina did a Russian dance which the audience loved. Erica pulled Gertrude out and tried stand up comedy, didn't work out the way it was meant to.

Shirley did a stunt on her bike.

For the final, Grace, Ricky and Sam came back on. Grace carried a guitar, Sam carried in up right bass. Tom sat down behind a drum kit and the three started to play a swinging Jazz. It soon turned into a jam with Sayna on piano, Ricky played trombone, and Johnny played a trumpet. Minna sang a few classic Jazz tunes. Soon the show came to a close and everyone went back to their rooms. Except one Shadowy figure who was walking to a dark corner of the base.

He walked up to a locked door and unlocked it, He stepped in to a room dimly light by candles, in the room was an Electrical telegraph, a bed with a Karabiner 98K, two Luger PO8s and a MP40 laying on it, and a stand up Wardrobe by it. The figure opened the wardrobe and to smiled at the black uniform inside.

"It now begins." The Figure said.

**Ooh woo, who is this figure and what is that uniform. Find out next time. Oh FYI the next few chapters while have a character death, just so you know. Guess who and I'll give you a cookie.**


	10. Episode 7: Run Like Hell! In the Flesh?

Strike Witches: Doppelgänger Parade

Episode 8: Run Like Hell!/In the Flesh.

**As the title indicates the idea for this chapter was taken from Pink Floyds movie/album The Wall. Any one remembers that prophecy back in chapter 2? The traitor is none other than ****Private Hans Brandt, better known among high-ranking officers of the Third Reich as Lt. Commander ****Josef Destodes****, Commander of the Shadow "Guard".**

_The Shadow is an organization believed to be a subdivision of the SS. Members of this Division were Elite, Special trained, Supernatural beings. They where know for many things among them, their cruelty toward those not of the Aryan Race, but they mostly focused on the Blacks, and Jews even the Japanese [Sorry, to anyone who maybe one of these]. They were a dark murderous cult; believing and practicing the Arts of Black magic and in some cases, devil worship. They were responsible for many of the world catastrophes in the past, including the Black Plague; the sinking of the Titanic, the Lustataina, and the Wilhelm Gustloff; they also were responsible for WWI. Josef aka Hans is no exception. From Day one of their arrival he has been planning. Planning the Death of the Strike Witches._

In his secret room Josef was tossing and turning, he was dreaming of his past in the German town of Ernst before he was recruited into the Shadow. He was the boy everyone seemed to pick on as young schoolboy. He had wanted to be an author and write books, but a young orphan boy can only take so much. When he was twelve he discovered he could use magic. While magic in their world was not highly publicized, some few children where back then known as the "Touched" in American and the "Possessed" in everywhere else. Some children where luckily and where taught how to use their magic for good and occasionally causing mischief. Josef was not one of those lucky ones. He was criticized by everyone he knew, it was only until he killed a bully with his dark magic that people started to fear him, well I should say the student feared him, the teachers didn't fear him because an old Irish wizard was a teacher at the school so he could keep him in line. Though this man was old and weak, he still beat Josef, numerous times. Josef however found out he could summon a black magic creation know as Ringlers. Ringlers were soulless figures, made of shadow and death. They had the ability to possess a human being and completely control them. Josef began to summon these Ringlers by the dozen. He soon took control of the school, and killed the Irish wizard in a giant bonfire.

That was all during 1939. This caught the attention of both Nazi Officials and Shadow Operators. He was approached by members of both parties and was shortly recruited to the Nazi Party and became an honorable member of the Shadow. He soon met Adolph Hitler and proposed a revolutionary idea, create a division of supernatural beings to assist in the restoration of the Aryan Super Race.

Hitler placed Josef in change of the new subdivision of his soon to be famed SS. With Josef in command of his new unit, he set about to do the deeds of the Führer. While the Nazi forces stormed across Europe and Russia. Josef turned his evil eyes toward his homeland to clean out anyone who would stand in his way. While his small army may not look like much it was indeed a force to be reckoned with. At his command where two Panzer divisions, consisting of a total of 15 Panzer tanks and 5 tanks with interchangeable guns, three infantry division, each having 25 Pureform Ringlers, and at least 9 other Supernatural beings, mainly ghosts, and demons, some werewolves.

He was able to keep the people in line with his fearsome units, how ever, Josef wanted to be a part of the frontline actions, so he choose a close friend to be come the "commander". Though still in command and pulling the strings, the new shadow figure gave the people more reason to fear his division.

Josef awoke and decided to check on the status of the Operation Storm. He opened a box containing a silver crystal. He placed his hand on it and he connected with his second in command "private" Hans Brandt.

"How goes der preparations?" Josef asked.

"Well sir." Hans responded

"The portal has be constructed and we are waiting for your word."

"Da Gate on my end is still being repaired. It should be ready within the next few days." Josef said.

"Refresh mien memory on how you plan to eliminate the 501st." Hans questioned.

"There is a total of eleven witches. Minna will executed by "friendly fire"; We will bring Erica and Gertrude back to Berlin and have them trailed and shot; I will take Mio out to a dinner and strangled via a same wire; We will sabotage

Shirley's striker to exploded the next time she flies; Francesca food will be poisoned;

Lynnette will be shot though her chest by DeathRight and Yoshika will be shot through her heart as she tries to heal her friend. This leaves my "dear" Perrine I will marry her, and shortly after, let the Wild Dogs have their way with the French slut."

Hans sighed

"Sir, I must say that is dark even for you. The Wild Dogs are dangerous. They seek out power and have a strange lust for women. They are not to be trusted."

"DO NOT QUSTION ME, DUMMKOPF! PREPARE THE TROOPS TO ATTACK SOON AS THE PORTAL IS READY!" Josef took his hand off the crystal and closed the box. He laid back down and fell asleep, enjoying the dream he was having of his victory.

Pureform Ringler – Ringler that has possessed an item of clothing or uniform (Think of the armor from Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade)

Major Tom Watson had been keeping a secret from everyone, even Mio. He's Full name was Thomas Watson Bishop. He was actually from the Strike Witches Realm. He was the grand son of Lynnette Bishop. While he never knew her because she died of a broken heart after her husband disappeared while fighting in KoNer (Korea). He wanted to get a chance to know his grand mother, but at the same time he didn't want to screw up the time line. Because he had a theory that because he was originally from this world that if he told her about his true self, this would cause her to act differently, thus maybe causing her to marry someone else, so his mother might never be born, so neither would he, then he wouldn't lead the 101st to the Prison Camp and never come back home again. (Does that even make sense?)

Lynnette however had taken an interest in the major, not romantically but as a friend. He seemed to enjoy watching the sunset and ever now and then she caught him looking at her, like he could not believe what he was seeing. She knew it was not love, but what was it? She noticed he had some similar traits that she did. He had blond hair and blue eyes like her. While everyone dismissed those, she noted that his facial structure was similar to hers.

She knew she had to talk to him, to find out what about him, made her drawn to him, like she had known him for years.

Tom was on the roof of the hanger looking at the setting sun.

"Major?"

Tom spun around to see Lynnette looking at him.

"Oh? Hello Lynnette." Tom said politely

"Major, I want to ask you something?" 'Oh god, has she found out who I really am?' Tom panicked.

"How long where you trapped in their world?"

"How did you know?"

"You have my hair, my eyes and a similar facial structure."

"Is it that notable?"

"Only slight. Only Me and Yoshika-chan know, your secret is safe with us."

Tom sighed and told her the his whole heritage, how he was her grandson, he kept the part out about him never knowing her because her husband disappeared, his involvement in Veitland (Veitnam), his top secret mission to infiltrate an enemy fortress and him being thrown into an alternate dimension. He's involvement in world war two; his capture and escape. He ended with a bright light that sucked them in and "poof" they were here.

Lynne could believe what he said she was just finding it hard to believe. Time Travel and Dimension Travel. She knew that as much as she wanted to get to know him, she knew that it would be bad. Because eventually she would met the real grandson and then there would be a problem.

They both proposed at the same time that eventually they would have to go separate ways. They burst out laughing together. Yoshika had been watching from a distance. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like they will get along fine." She said

**Ok yes, I know I promised death, but he is coming soon. Next chapter I promise. Guess who though?**


	11. Ep 8: Murder! A Dark Shadow Approaches

Strike Witches

Doppelgänger Parade

Episode 8: Murder! A Dark Shadow Approaches.

It had been two days since Josef had mad contact with Hans. He had finally finished the portal on his end. He's plan for claiming this world in the name of the Third Reich was finally coming to a reality. He gave the order to Hans to enter the portal.

Ernst, Karlsland

June 7th 1994

One of the few towns that had not be harmed by the Neuroi was quite. Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the street and a Panzer displaying both markings of the SS and the Shadow on the turret rolled out, the tank stopped about 30 feet outside the portal, Foot solider in black unforms came out from the portal.

An SS officer stuck his head out of the turret of the tank, his head was shaved bald, so he looked like the leader, but his real name was Hans Brandt. He looked around and sighed, a small boy and his mother were exiting a bakery to see the massive tank in the middle of the street. The child and his mother looked at each other then the tank, their wasn't supposed to be any parade going on and the town was out of range of the Neruoi. Suddenly a second hatch opened up on the top. A tan uniformed solider stuck his body out and looked around. He looked at his commander who nodded, he Nazi saluted the tan officer and he went back inside the tank, the solider on top got behind the MG-42 and armed it, He pointed it at the mother and child both of whom had dropped to the ground in fear. A blood-curling scream was heard as the MG-42 opened up on the civilians. The tank began to roll forward, the turret turned around; its massive cannon fired blasting apart the bakery behind it. With in hours much of the city of Ernst was on fire and in ruins.

June 9th 1944

Britaina, 501st Joint Fighter Wing/ 101st Magic Airborne Unit Base

Eric and Luke were up on the tower testing a new long-range scope for a rifle. The scope was working out quite well. Luke got up.

"Ill be right back, Im going to get Yoshika to fix us some food." Luke said getting up.

"Ok!" Eric said as he took a shot.

"Bullseye!" he muttered.

Luke walked down the steps and went toward the kitchen. He neglected to see a figure in the shadows, who creped up the stairs after he past him. Eirc was about to shoot again when he felt a hard kick in his side sending him toward the edge, just before he fell off he grabbed the ledge.

Eric was hanging on to the ledge for dear life. He saw a figure come out of the shadows.

"Hans, Help me!" Eric cried.

Josef, quick as a flash, planted a knife in Eric's right hand.

"YEOW!" Eric screamed.

Josef pulled his "friend" close to his face.

"Long Live Hitler!" He said seeing the sudden realization in Eric eyes. Josef kicked Eric off the ledge.

"Arrgh!" Eric cried as he fell. A few seconds later a thud was heard as Eric's body landed on the ground.

Minna was sitting in her office with Mio and Tom. They were looking at the Newspaper, the destruction of Ernst had shocked the world, what was worse was, it was rumored to have been done by Karlsland soldiers in strange black Uniforms.

Josef walked in. He was carrying a telegram.

"Wing Commander, Urgent message from Berlin." He said tossing the paper on her desk.

"Telegram?" Minna said picking up the paper.

"Yes, Mama! I've been assigned with the task of escorting you to Headquarters for an examination!" Josef said standing at full attention.

"I see, dismissed." Minna said as she began to look at the paper.

"I'll be in the hanger." Josef said, as he turned around he smiled, his plan was unfolding perfectly.

Minna frowned looking at the paper.

"What's wrong Minna?" Tom asked looking at his red haired friend.

"I don't know, but something is a miss. I've been summoned to Berlin to be trailed for treason."

"Come again?" Tom said getting up from his seat.

"_To: __Private Hans Brandt_

_From: __Lt. Commander __Josef Destodes_

_By special decree of the fuhrer, Adolf Hitler, it is to be known that Wing Commander __Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and __Colonel Luke Vun-Strikhelm __are to be brought to Berlin for trail for treason against the fuhrer. They have been associating with American Pilots and Army Personal Charlotte E Yeager, aka "Shirley" and several other members of an elite magic devision. Luke __Vun-Strikhelm and any__ americans are to be shot on site!"_

Minna read aloud.

"Josef Destodes?!" Tom said jumping from his seat.

"Friend of yours?" Mio asked looking over at Tom

"Lieutenant Commander Josef Destodes is the head of the SS Shadow Guard. He is one of the most wanted German officers in our world. Where is Luke, he would know where to go from here."

Yoshika suddenly burst through the door

"Yoshik-" Mio started

"There's been an accident. Eric is DEAD!" She screamed out of breath.

"Where's Luke, I need to speak with him, NOW!" Tom nearly shouted.

"I-II don't know! I haven't seen Hans around either." Yoshika stuttered.

"Damn It! All right, Minna place the base on High Alert. Everyone is to look for Luke."

"What about Hans?" Mio asked.

"Did you not read that telegram? Minna's right, something is a miss. I smell a rat, and his name is Hans Brandt!"

**OK that's one more chapter down. What you think of the death scene? Ya, I know sue me, cheap death sense but I'm getting there. Anyway, I'm going to take a short break from this story for a while. I need to collect my thoughts on where I want this story to end. I'm probable going to write the rest of this story then publish it all at once, note that's at least five chapters. I'm going to be editing my other stories and possibly delete/cancel some, and create a new one.**


	12. Authors Note: How This Came To Be

Strike Witches

Doppelgänger Parade

Authors Note: How This Came To Be

**Authors Note:  
>I wanted to leave this story untouched for a few more months but I received two reviews for moderation.<strong>

**This may be stupid but…**

**I "rejected" allowing these reviews to be posted because they will be shown here.**

**These reviews came from guests, so I have no clue who wrote them, but I will say, who ever you are, YOU HAVE DOWN RIGHT PISSED ME OFF!**

**The two reviews are as followed:**

Way to leave yoshika out of the romance department, very insulting serously yoshika isn't that well a look at the episode when yoshika killed a impenatrable neroi like a she should get included in the romance department too.

Really dude u leave yoshika out of the romance department but include francessca? Whoes younger!W** dude u got a screw loose or something? If u going give francessca a chance at romance then give yoshika a chance too cuz that's just f*** up to leave her (yoshika) out and not Francesca.

**For starts dumbass, **

** This is MY STORY and I left Yoshika out by ACCIDENT how ever, if you will continue to read you will find I only MENTION the fact that some people are couples as they really don't play a role in the story until the very, very end, and Spoiler alert: ERIC DIES! So needless to say Francesca never really has a real relationship. Also stories EVOLVE as we write them, sometimes things happen or we forget about them.**

**So any way:**

**I want to clarify something's before I resume writing this story tomorrow.**

**The original idea behind **_**Doppelgänger Parade**_** was each girl was to have a male counterpart, however as one can plainly see I have a set of sisters in the story. **

**Now some of the characters have traits that the girls posses some are more obvious than others.**

**A more obvious: Mio and Luke both have an Eye patch**

**A less obvious: Mike and Shirley are both Speed freaks**

**Originally these Doppelgängers were going to be looking for a way home, however as one reads now there is an Nazi Officer who needs to be stopped before he destroys the world.**

**So,**

**If you reviewers who feel I was "unfair" to Yoshika or anyone else, tomorrow I will be working on a bonus chapter which I will hopefully have completed sometime tomorrow, explain why those who do not have relationships don't and those that do. To give you a hint: Yoshika will try to approach one of the Strat brothers.**


	13. Episode 55: Love Confessions

Strike Witches

Doppelgänger Parade

Episode 5.5: Love Confessions

**Authors Note:  
>I'm rewinding the clocks here so I can clear up a few things. Also I wish to apologies for my rant in the previous chapter. I also want to apologize for this being so late<strong>

**A few days after the party**

Sanya had been feeling unnerved for a few weeks now. Since the 101st had arrived in their world she had been having mixed feelings. She felt attached to Eila but the Russian girls seemed to be calling out to her, or at lest Irina. She was pretty. She had over heard Grace, Mike and Tom talking one day about how Irina though more social but at the same time had a bad habit of running her mouth. Sanya picked up whatever courage she had so she could go talk to one of her good friends, Yoshika.

As it turned out Yoshika had gone to someone who was probable the worst choice in asking for advice in love, Lynnette.

Sanya knocked on the door.

"Yoshika, can I come in?"

"Sure."

She entered to see Lynne and Yoshika sitting on Yoshika's bed.

"Oh, I can come back." Sanya said quietly.

"Nonono, I actually need to go do something." Yoshika said getting up and hurrying out the door.

"But I need to talk to you." Sanya sighed.

Lynnette walked up to her placed her hand on Sanya's shoulder.

"You can talk to me, what do you need, Sayna?"

"I need advice on love." Sanya said as her face flushed bright pink.

Lynne blushed, she then regain her composition. She sighed. She had just had gone through this ordeal with Yoshika.

"Who is it?"

"Irina."

"…" Lynne was stunned.

"I'm no go at this sort of thing. I mean I have feelings for Eila, and yet at the same time Irina is an Orussian like me, I'm just so confused."

"Maybe you could try telling them at the same time?"

"I can't do that, besides I'm actually supposed to be asleep now."

"Maybe you could write them both a letter explaining your feelings."

"THANK YOU! You're a genius!" Sanya said suddenly hugging Lynne.

"I only hope I can return the favor. Say how about that Tom fellow, I heard he has taken a liking to you or something."

"Its nothing like that, your just good friends." Lynne said shaking her hands.

"Oh. Thanks Again, Lynne." Sanya smiled as she left to go to her room, to begin writing those letters.

**But she would never finish those letters, because two days after the talent show, Josef would kill Eric.**

**Meanwhile**

**Else where on the base.**

Since they had come to their world Yoshika had been having mixed feelings. She felt she wanted to locked in passionate kiss with Ricky, yet at the same time she had wanted to fall asleep in Lynn's and Shirley's Bust. She had run through what she had wanted to tell Ricky and after taking it over with Lynn she was going to do it. All though, she had no idea if she was going to be able to 'hook' him.

"Ricky-sama." Yoshika called out to him as he walked with his brother. He stopped as he heard her voice he turned.

"Oh, hello Yoshika, what's up?"

"I wish to talk to you in private."

Ricky and Sam looked at each other. Ricky motioned for Sam to go on ahead.

"What's up Yoshika?"

Yoshika seemed to blush for a minuet but soon regained her regulate complexion.

"Ricky, I…I… I LOVE YOU! PLEASE ACCEPT MY FEELINGS!" She said bowing.

Ricky was taken back this, but he knew what he had to do, or at least what he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Yoshika, but I can't accept your feelings." Ricky sighed he got down on one knee to be able to better look into her eyes.

"Yoshika, You must look through this with not just your eyes or forgive me for saying this, your lust."

Yoshika looked at him like he had no idea what he was saying.

"Don't give me that look Yoshika, I have seen the way you have looked at Lynnette, Shirley and Me. You must look through your life with your heart."

"My heart?" She question placing her hand on her heart.

"Your too young to know what it truly means to be in love."

"How will I know–"

"You will know, trust me. I felt true love once. My whole world stopped spinning when I had to leave her for the damned war. So trust me, this may sting for a while but again trust me, when you meet the right one, you'll know, and you wont let them get away."

Ricky got up and walked away. Yoshika sniffled a little. Sam, who was behind a nearby archway, sighed. Ricky really needed to heed his own words. He stepped out from behind the archway and approached the sniffing girl. He got down on his knees and just let her hug him. Unlike his thick headed brother, Sam knew how a women should be treated, though there is no easy way to tell a girl you don't love her with out crushing her spirit. You still needed to let them know you care about them as a friend.

** How's that? Does that answer your questions Dumbasses who pissed me off! Now that this has been taken care of, I will return to make work on Boy Meets Witches and Rosario Kaiju, I will resume this story when those two are complete.**


	14. Episode 9: To Catch a Lion

Strike Witches

Doppelgänger Parade

Episode 9: To Catch a Lion.

**Authors note:**

**I just know realized I never specified where we where in the series, All of the Doppelgänger Parade even occur shortly after Season two begins.**

It had been a week since Eric had died. Things were strangely quiet round the 501st base. Minna had taken up avoiding the outside. She stayed in her room or her office with the shade drawn and the lights off. As for the rest of the witches, they were trying to act as normal as possible, though finding it very difficult to do so.

The 101st boys were doing their best to create a plan to catch Josef Destodes also know as Deathstroke. As it turns out Sanya had heard on the radio that Deathstroke had made his way back to Ernst. The boys were planning how to stop him. It seemed strange that Tom seemed to a lot on Deathstroke. Everyone had gathered in the lower levels of the base to formulate their plan.

"Most likely Deathstroke will be looking for a way to turn Karlsland on its side, by doing so, taking them out of the war against the Neuroi." Tom said.

"But why would he want to do that to Karlsland? Has he no respect for others well being?" Gertrude asked looking at a layout of the town.

"Gertrud, trust me, he has little respect for anyone but himself, and anyone who he considers a Nazi."

"How do you know so much?" Minna asked.

"I'm also a Secret Agent employed by the US and British Governments."

"Since when?!" Grace Exclaimed.

"Since 1937! The Agency has actually taken a keen interest in Deathstroke. Three agents have engaged Deathstroke, thwarting his plans at every turn, unfortunately only one has survived their encounter."

"Who was he?" Minna asked

"He was a she. Her code name was Night Princess. Last I heard she was in China tracking some big time smuggler."

"Ah!"

After a few more hours of debating, it was decided that Minna, Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine, Francesca and Erica would stay behind to make it seem like the 501st was still at the base, while everyone else would sneak into the town and take out Deathstroke once and for all.

Tom, Mio, and Gertrud were Team 3 and were going to hitch a ride on a special munitions train that would be passing through the town. Grace, Mike, Ricky, Sam, Eila, Sanya and Shirley were Team 7 and they were going to sneak in through the river, via inflatable boats, that passed through the town. While Johnny, Irina, Faina were Team 5, and would hitch a ride on supply trucks that would be coming to the town.

Team 3 got on the train fine with out being detected even by the regular Karsland Soldiers, Mio had to hold Gertrude back from storming to the Station master to report how easy it was for them to get on the train unnoticed and talk 'discipline' to him.

Team 7 were making their way up the river to the town and should be there with in two to three hours after Team 3 got there.

However Team 5 soon discovered it was a lot harder to sneak on to supply trucks, as they released their were not behind enemy lines and Deathstroke was getting his supplies through a portal which was connected to factory in Berlin.

So Johnny made the call to take a Willy jeep to the very outskirts of the town's forest and walk the remaining 16 miles to the town.

* * *

><p><span>With Team 3<span>

Tom was dressed in his combat uniform equipped with a M1 Carbine, three Mk 2 grenades, and his M1911 pistol.

Mio and Gertrud were both dressed in American uniforms as well. Mio carried her sword on her back a Thompson Machine gun and two Walther PP's. Gertrude, despite Toms protests, brought along with her one of her MG42s and also had a lightweight Lewis machine gun.

Tom, Mio and Gertrud had just hopped off the train and were almost caught by a three man armed patrol with some big mean demonic looking dogs. Two Soldiers with black Helmets and Uniforms the other in a black trench coat with a shaved head and black sunglasses over his eyes. Tom identified the types of units in the patrol that just passed them.

"See those dogs, those are called Hell-dogs, I know from previous experience you don't want one of those on your tail."

"Really fast?" Gertrud asked

"That and they have enough power in their jaws to crush your skull, even with the M1 helmet."

Gertrud shivered.

"What about those guards and guns?" Mio asked

"Those two are regular SS Officers armed with what looks like MP 43's. And the one whose holding the leash to the two Hell-dogs, I think is what they call a 'Gespenst'."

"A 'Ghost'?" Gertrude asked.

"I think so. Though I think Spuk, would be better."

"What are they exactly?"

"Members off the Shadow Origination who practice sprit summoning. They have become part of the Nazi war machine."

"Like Hell-Dogs?"

"Exactly."

Suddenly a loud bang filled the air and the head of one of the SS Officers exploded, sending blood everywhere. The other Officer readied his weapon. The Gespenst let go of the leash and the Hell-dogs stood there ground.

"Sie holen." The Gespenst said.

Suddenly his head exploded as a bullet passed through it.

The Hell-dogs ran off in the direction of the gunshots. Another gun fired taking down one of the Hell-dogs. The Remaining SS officer was looking around panicking suddenly he gripped his throat as a bullet passed through it.

"Must be a resistance somewhere." Tom said holding onto his M1 helmet

"Come on lets move."

They hurried down the ruined streets. They came across a build that had fallen across the road as the climbed down the other side they heard an unfriendly growl. They spun around and saw a Hell-dog. Tom raised his gun ready to fire as the creature jumped. It tackled him knocking him to the ground. Tom kicked the creature off him sending it back wards. Tom grabbed his pistol and aimed at the hound. The creature jumped again but Toms gun seemed to be jammed and would not fire. But a clocked figure collided with the dog knocking it to the side. The figure stood up pulling its knife outta the dead Hell-dogs neck.

"It's been a long time, Agent Bishop." The figure said, it was obviously a male.

"Who are you?" Tom asked his gun still drawn.

The figure turned to face Tom. Barking was heard in the distance.

"Later, for now follow me." The three looked at each other and began to follow the figure as he ran for a swear cover. He quickly lifted the cover up.

"Down you go. It may stink but it will get those hounds off our tail."

Tom, Mio and Gertrude jumped down landing in the knee-deep water. The figure swung in and placed the cover back in place and dropped into the water with them.

"Against the wall." It ordered.

They complied as the heard the barking grow louder and suddenly stop right above were the corpse lay.

"Spread out!" a heavy German voice ordered.

"This way." The figure whispered as they began to move. They passed the area where the patrols bodies where and the figure motioned for them to stop.

"Der damned resistance again?" a solider complained from above.

"Ja, these rebels are tough to catch. Yet we'll get them, they can't hide forever. They will need supplies. Patrols have already been doubled at the depot." A younger solider said.

"Mien brother. You shall be avenged." A ghostly voice said.

"Ach. Der Spuk spoke. WACH!" A voice said as he apparently was chocked.

"We do not appreciate that name, dummkopf."

"Mein Captain, please forgive him. He did not mean it."

The captain also apparently a Gespenst let the man go.

"Make no mistake, call me that again and more than just your carrier will end."

"Move outs." The captain ordered.

"This way." The Figure said tapping Tom on the shoulder. They followed the hooded figure down into the swears. They eventually came to a heavy wood door. The figure knock in a pattern, 3, 1, 3. The door opened. They stepped inside.

"Welcome back commander. Who are these stragglers?" a young man said.

"These are two members of the Strike Witches and Agent Tom Bishop." The figure said.

"An honor to meet you." The man said.

"Ok. That does it." Tom pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the clocked figure.

"Who are you and how do you know who we are?"

"Do you really think you can beat me with a pistol Tom?"

"It can't be! Phil?"

The figure dropped his hood to revile a short black haired man with a scarred face. He had grey eyes and looked like he needed to save.

"Welcome to the Resistance." Phil said.

"Commander, we need to plan our targets if we are to succeed in attacking the blimp." A SS officer said.

"What is he doing here?" Tom said pointing his gun at the officer.

"Captain Alexander Vun-Strikhelm, former SS Officer, turned rebel after I was betrayed."

"Vun-Strikhelm?"

"Yes." Alexander answered.

"Is your brother named Luke perchance?"

"Why yes his is my older brother. Why how is he? Last I heard he was on the run with some American GI's that helped him escape Deathstroke's Prison Camp."

"We don –" Mio started

"He is fine." Tom said interrupted her.

"Sehr gut. Come now, we have vital Nazi locations we need to take out if we are to win this war."

"I know you have more men coming." Phil said looking at Tom.

"Yes he does, we are them." Grace said from behind

"How did you get in?"

"A young redheaded girl led us here."

"Ah, Alexia. You must have save her in order for her to trust you like that."

"Thank Mike for that one."

"Gentlemen and ladies we are getting off subject here." Alexander said

"Now we have three vital targets to choose from. A radio station, a weapons depot and colonels home."

"What about that airfield?" Tom asked pointing on the map.

"That is the final step in the plan. We need to take out the Radio station so the Zeppelin will have no means of contacting the air force, who wants to take it out?"

"Sounds like fun, Mike and I can handle the electrical components." Grace volunteered.

"We will go with you as well." Eila said as Sanya nodded.

"Sehr gut. You four go see Alexia, she will be leading the raid."

"Ok lets go!" Grace said leaving with Mike, Eila and Sanya.

"Someone needs someone to sneak into the colonels home to steal two very important documents. We can't get into on that Zeppelin until we do." The young man said.

"Maybe Gertrud and I can sneak in as maid and steal the documents." Shirley stated.

"That may just work, there have been a bunch of girls that go in and out of the house. Good luck, your going to need it." Phil said.

"All right. Come on Trudy." Shirley said patting Gertrud on the back.

"Why you!" Gertrude mumbled under her breath.

"That just leaves the weapons depot, which I think we can all handle." Alexander said pointing to the location

"Sounds good, but why do I see a circle around the forest to the south east of the town?"

"Because there is a barrack somewhere in there and we have no Intel on how to find it."

"I would not worry about it. We have three more members coming in through there, they will find it." Tom said. He glanced at the forest, hoping his hunch was right.

**I thought this would be a good place to leave off. Till next time.**


	15. NEW AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors Note:**

**POLL TIME!**

**Who wants me to continue the story as is here or restart this on Archive of our own? Note:**

**If i restart this story it will be a different story line, same story concept just different story plot line. PLEASE VOTE/REVIEW SOON AS I AM WANT KNOW!**


End file.
